


The Tide is High (It's Sink or Swim)

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Series: Wrong Just Seems So Right (To the Spark Of Morning Light) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bad Dumbledore, Dark Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Forced Prostitution, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky
Summary: Harry Potter is not Harry Potter. Things are never as they seem and those who think they are the puppet master might be the ones on the string.Formerly called Breathe In (Now Breathe Out)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is somewhat related to 'It's Too Late to Say You're Sorry' (Formerly 'Cold Is the Night') but not really. I got this idea while writing that fic and it's definitely taken a life of it's own. I will try to update all my stories more often but there are no promises coming from my lips or my fingers. I've got a couple of other Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter stories that will be popping up soon but 'It's Too Late to Say You're Sorry' and this one are going to be my main priorities. Send me a comment if you have an idea for something you want to see and I'll think about writing it. Make it good and it might be more than a oneshot.

“You’re so pretty when you try to scream, aren’t you Doll.” A voice that Harry didn’t recognize from around a corner. It caught his attention because it wasn’t a Professor’s voice but also was to old to be a students.  Peering around it he saw Malfoy pressed up against the wall with an unknown man fondling him. Malfoy’s face was screwed up in pain and his lips were parted in a cry but no sound came out. It made Harry’s blood boil. He froze when he heard the next words from the unknown man

“Just wait until it’s my turn to fuck your tight little hole. I’ll have you begging for mercy. I’ll make you bleed, beg, cry but I won’t listen. You are nothing but a whore Doll, you might not be mine yet but I’ll convince your father soon enough. Keep you locked up in a room away from the world. With only me as company. You’ll hate it at first, fight me but eventually you’ll realize there is no way out and you’ll give up. That’s when I’ll discard you. When your broken.” Knowing he had to act

“Petrificus Totalus.” Harry snarled stepping out from his hiding spot. The pedophile released Malfoy and fell backwards. Malfoy slumped to the ground and Harry could see that his hands were crushed between his back and the wall, probably restrained there somehow. Malfoy was panting and looked pained. Ignoring the man, Harry crouched down beside Malfoy and cupped his cheek

“Finite Incantatem.” He murmured and a soft sob escaped Draco’s lips. His hands were not free which told Harry that it was a more complicated spell that had bound them. 

“Shh, It’s okay Pet. Everything is better now.” Harry assured the blond who shuttered and relaxed further into Harry’s palm. Harry let out a sigh of relief that Draco wasn’t going to fight him. Gently he maneuvered Draco so that the smaller boy was leaning against his chest and pulled out the swiss army knife that his father demanded that he carry in his boot. Draco flinched at the sight of the knife and squirmed, whimpering. 

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you Love. I’m just going to cut the ropes. Shh, I’d never hurt you more than you deserve and never anything permanent.” Harry shushed as he sawed at the thick ropes. Once they were cut Draco reached forward and clung to Harry, sobs starting to escape his lips. Harry leaned him against the wall, gently untangling Draco’s long pale fingers from his robes. 

“I’m not going anywhere Pet.” Harry said wiping away the tears that were leaking from Draco’s eyes. He had never seen the Slytherin so weak but it seemed the aloof, uncaring persona was just a mask. Harry stood and turned to the pedophile on the ground. 

“Now I seem to have overheard you talking about buying Draco, raping him, and then destroying the one thing I seem to never get over. His mind. I think that warrants some severe punishment.” Harry said picking up his wand from where he carelessly discarded it to take care of Draco. Tapping it on his cheek he mockingly thought about what he might do to the piece of scum. 

“I have an idea. Silencio.” Harry said before casting a spell his father had created. Sectumsempra. It was incredibly dark and Harry heard Draco whimper from behind him. The pedophile screamed silently, Harry hadn’t realized he had removed his first spell until the man was trying to get up but slipping in his own growing pools of blood. Harry didn’t give him the chance to reach for his own wand, casting a silent reducto. 

“What did you just do?” Draco cried, scrambling to his feet. Harry turned to see him looking panicked. 

“I took care of a piece of filth.” Harry said calmly. He didn’t quite understand why Draco seemed so upset. Draco opened and closed his mouth several times before giving a cry and sliding down the wall to curl into a ball. Unsure of what he had done wrong, Harry crouched down beside him

“I can protect you Draco.” He began but Draco pushed him away causing Harry to fall backwards onto his butt. Draco sprung to his feet and was several paces away when he spoke

“You don’t understand. That was Barty Crouch Jr. He’s...he’s been pretending to be Moody on the Dark Lord’s command. Or so he says. I don’t know anymore.” Draco said, his hands were clenched in fists that were so tight blood dripped from between his fingers. 

“He wasn’t here on Tom’s orders. That I can assure you of.” Harry said standing. He could see that Draco was trembling, either from fear of stress. 

“And how would the Golden Boy, Savior of the Wizarding World possibly know what the Dark Lord is planning?” Draco demanded whirling around to face Harry. Anger was the predominant emotion on the blond’s face but Harry knew that anger stemmed from fear. 

“Because I brought the Dark Lord back from the dead.” Harry said and he smirked when shock overtook Draco’s face.

“What?” Draco said sounding like he was going to faint.

“I probably should formally introduce myself. Hello, I’m Harry Snape. Son of Severus Snape and Heir to Lord Voldemort. You can call me the Dark Prince.” Harry said and Draco sank to his knees. Harry could see that it was too much for the blond to comprehend and strode over to comfort the boy. 

“Somno.” Harry murmured putting the struggling boy to sleep. Once Draco’s breathing had evened out he scooped the Slytherin into his arms and carried him to an empty classroom. He transfigured a spare desk into a large bed wandlessly and settled Draco into it. Perched on the edge he stroked a clump of hair out of the smaller boy’s face. Draco looked so peaceful in his sleep, so calm without his masks. 

“Dobby.” Harry called softly so that he wouldn’t disturb Draco. The house elf popped in 

“What can Dobby do for Master Potter?” Dobby asked and Harry grinned

“I need a writing desk and a chair as well as my bag from the hall.” He said and with a snap of the elf’s fingers the items were placed neatly beside the bed

“Anything else Dobby can do for Master Harry?” Dobby asked 

“That will be all. I will call on you if I need you.” Harry said and Dobby popped away. Harry began drafting a letter to his father who would then pass on the information to Tom. Harry could remember the day that his father had rescued him from Uncle Vernon. Harry had been six and Vernon had just finished beating Aunt Petunia unconscious and was coming after Harry when there had been a flash of light and a man, who would later introduce himself as Harry’s father, was between the angry fat man and Harry. His father had killed Vernon and taken Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Harry away from the place. Harry’s life had been better after that. Father had taught him all sorts of magic and, after much begging from Harry, had set Aunt Petunia and Dudley up in a small town in America where Harry could visit from time to time. It hadn’t been until Harry’s Hogwarts letter came did Father sit Harry down and explain to him what had happened to his mother and adopted father as well as Dumbledore’s role in their deaths. He had explained how Dumbledore had set everything up for the Potters to die so that he could gain control of their seats but how his plan had backfired when the seats had gone to his Father instead of Dumbledore. He had also explained why he had been forced into hiding because of Dumbledore’s manipulations. Tom had been a move of opportunity. At the end of Harry’s first year when he had found the Philosopher’s stone in his pocket after being heavily manipulated by both Dumbledore and Ron Weasley he had struck a deal with the wraith that was living on the back of Quirrell's head. They had made a Unbreakable Vow stating that neither would kill the other for any reason and they would both try to avoid war and in return Harry helped Tom get both his body back and his sanity. Quirrell had decided to return to Albania to cement the story that Harry had killed him with the power that Dumbledore had told him was love. Harry glanced at Draco and an idea bloomed in his head. He dipped his quill into the ink and began a new paragraph about the blond and a way to save him from the horrors of Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! I must say this isn't my favorite holiday. Mostly because of the fireworks but partly because I had a major suicide attempt five years ago tonight. Spending New Years day in a hospital room with the chance of paralysis isn't the best way to start a new year. Moral of the story is don't try to kill yourself. It causes more problems than you started out with and if that doesn't deter you try to imagine the morning after you die. Not the future but the morning that they find you or that your mom walks into your bedroom to wake you only for you not to be there. Spoiler, she cries. If you feel suicidal I have an amazing piece of advice. Wait an hour. If you wait an hour you can usually talk yourself out of it. If you still want to kill yourself after an hour then there's nothing stopping you. Just know I've been there, I've done it, and it's not better on the other side.

_ Draco was hiding behind a large vase in the hallway at the top of the stairs. Below his father was holding a meeting for Death Greeters and Draco wasn’t supposed to be listening in. However he hadn’t been able to sleep and wanted Mommy to tell him a story but she was in the meeting with Father. A shriek filled the halls and made the hairs on Draco’s arms stand. Frightened, Draco raced back to his room and hid under the blankets. He just wanted Mommy. Suddenly Draco was seven and he was standing in front of several larger men who were looking at him like he was a prized painting. He was naked and it was cold in the room. Shivering he tried to ignore the voices that were fighting over him. This wasn’t the first time he had been in this situation and he doubted it would be the last. His father had said something about penetration this time and Draco wasn’t sure how that would work. In all the books he had read about sex the woman was being penetrated and had a special hole for that sort of thing. His father was in front of him telling him to open his mouth and a potion was poured down his throat. It made him burn and then something was being shoved inside his butt and he screamed as pain was all he knew.  _ Draco woke suddenly, sitting up with a start. His skin was covered in a cold sweat and he was alone. Looking around he saw that he was in an empty classroom laying in a bed that seemed very out of place. Glancing around he saw a familiar bag leaning against a desk that was placed beside the bed. Draco grimaced and shoved the blankets off him. He stood and started towards the door only to be stopped when an equally familiar house elf popped into existence in front of the door. 

“Master Harry has ordered me to keep you in this room until he returns.” Dobby said and Draco frowned. 

“I don’t care. I’m not his pet to be told what to do.” Draco replied sharply pushing past the house elf and reaching for the door. Dobby let him leave the room so Draco figured he had orders not to push the subject too much. He strode down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room and breezed through it ignoring everyone until he reached his dorm. Cheshire, his kneazle, was already curled up on his bed. She lifted her head to look at him and he gave her a weak grin

“Hey there darling. You won’t believe the day I’ve had so far.” He murmured scooping her up and she purred. He settled into his bed, drawing the curtains around it and placed some intricate privacy spells up so that he wouldn’t get rumors spread about how he talked to his cat like some Hufflepuff. Once she was settled beside his hip he began

“I was cornered by Crouch Jr. today, again. He had my hands tied behind my back and had put a silencio on me. We were in a secluded part of the first floor so I thought he would have his way with me but I was rescued. You remember me telling you about Harry right. Well if you don’t he’s the one who I daydream about buying me from Father and whisking me away into the sunset like a damsel in those cheesy romance novels we like so much. Anyways, so I’m terrified that he’s not going to be as chivalrous as we dream and he is. Oh Merlin he is. But we can’t have him because he works for the Dark Lord and I...I can’t do it. I thought he would sweep me up into hope and goodness and protect me but he is the bloody Dark Prince and that means he works for Father or with Father and that means he’s only pretending to be chivalrous because he wants into my pants. He’ll get me in bed and then he’ll be like the rest.” Draco was sobbing by the end. Sex was always painful, painful and bloody for him and Draco wasn’t sure which was worse. The blood or the dirty feeling he got every time he sat down and felt a twinge of pain in his ass. He sighed and paused in his petting of Cheshire. The kneazle nipped his fingers in protest and he chuckled.

“I guess it doesn’t really matter does it? It’s not like he’s interested in me like that. It’s a passing infatuation from seeing Crouch Jr. having me in that position. He’ll either get over it or rape me and it’s not like that anything new.” Draco said as he began to pet her again. She rumbled under his ministrations and he grabbed his Charms book. It was his second best subject, second only to Transfigurations. Professor McGonagall had already talked to him about becoming a teacher’s assistant to her and he was only in fourth year. Though she did have him doing sixth year spells he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to take the offer. Not that Dumbledore would let her go through with it anyways. That man hated all Slytherins with a passion that Draco didn’t understand. Sure there were those who had a chip of their shoulder but most Slytherins did nothing wrong. He read for an hour before opening his curtains and checking the time. Almost time for lunch it seemed. He stood and straightened up his robes before joining his fellow Slytherins in the common room. Blaise was sitting with Pansy in their usual corner and Draco joined them. 

“There you are Draco. We were starting to get worried. How did extra practice with Moody go?” Pansy asked with a grin. Draco shrugged

“It didn’t. He wasn’t in his classroom and I wasn’t going to wait around for him. I came back here and read some instead.” He lied. He couldn’t bloody well say that Harry had disintegrated the man because he was sexually molesting Draco and he couldn’t tell them that Moody was actually Crouch Jr. so he lied. Pansy frowned but didn’t say anything and Blaise nodded.

“Do you think he couldn’t handle the threat of his life? We all know the position’s cursed and maybe he thought he could handle the fact that he might die but couldn’t?” Blaise asked and Draco scoffed

“The man was an Auror, if he couldn’t handle a cursed job then how good of an Auror was he?” Draco said before adding, “He probably had a heart attack and died. Wouldn’t surprise me with how much alcohol he drank from that hip flask.” Pansy swatted at him 

“We don’t know it that was actually booze Draco. For all we know it could have been water.” She admonished and both the boys cracked up laughing 

“If that was water than I’m a ballerina.” Blaise said through his laughter which made Draco laugh more since he had seen Blaise trip over thin air before. Pansy huffed and crossed her arms in disgust at how the boys were acting

“Have some shame. You’re acting like Gryffindors.” She said and they sobered up. There was a moment of quiet before Pansy turned to Draco

“Do you know who the highest bidder is for you at the moment?” He frowned. Almost all the kids in Slytherin were sold about for favors or money. Blaise was a rare exception since his mother was more interested in killing her current husband for his money than selling her son. 

“I think it was Zacharias Smith’s father. He’s not so bad, can only make it a couple rounds before he’s done with me.” Draco said offhandedly and she sighed

“Nott’s father has already bought me for most of Yule break. He’s such a handsy drunk and he  _ always _ gets drunk at your father’s parties.” She said and Draco rolled his eyes. She had it easy compared to Draco because most betrothal contracts demand that the woman in them be pure she couldn’t be fucked like he could. They continued to gossip until it was time for lunch and then headed off to eat. Draco didn’t eat much which Pansy commented on but didn’t force him to eat more. He was usually grateful for her mothering since his own mother was so into her drugs that she often forgot who he was but today he just wanted to be alone. He headed to the library after lunch saying that he had homework even though it was only the beginning of October. 

 

Draco stepped into the empty classroom to find Blaise already there with the record player set up. 

“Ready?” He asked Blaise holding up the record. 

“Just waiting on Pansy.” Blaise replied and Draco rolled his eyes when his other best friend bounced into the room

“So we going to dance or what?” Pansy asked grinning. Draco shot her a dirty look and Blaise just chuckled 

“So tonight I’m going to teach you the Viennese Waltz since you picked up most the other types of dances that I was teaching you in one lesson.” Blaise said to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes again as Pansy put the record on and they began. It took a good four hours for Draco to master the dance but he was grateful that Blaise was willing to teach him and that he didn’t have to write to his father about getting a real teacher. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to participate?” Pansy asked as they headed back to their dorms. 

“Doubtful. Father said that there were going to be regulations and I doubt that means anyone under sixth year would be able to enter.” Draco said. Pansy frowned and Blaise gave her a light shove

“Like you would want to participate. You might break a nail.” He said jokingly and she huffed but a smile creeped across her face

“True. But I’m sure Draco wouldn’t mind showing his father how much of a wizard he is.” She said and Draco shrugged 

“I doubt it would work. I remind him too much of my mother and look where she is at life.” He said emotionlessly. They walked in silence until they reached their common room where Blaise couldn’t let the mood stay so bleek

“YOu’re not going to start using like the bitch right?” He asked with a grin and Draco snorted

“Who says I haven't already?” He joked before heading to his dorm. It was late and after a crazy day he just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell I'm huge on suicide awareness. It's important to me because I know that one day I'm going to attempt and wont wake up in the hospital a few hours later or even a few days later. Suicide is often a permaninte solution to a temporary problem and not enough people talk about it. I also know that I might be one voice but that I can influence my readers. There will be the first chapter of a newish story posted tonight and it will be a Drarry suicide based story. I hope you all read it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I was using a tag called 'Good Hermione Granger' and I had to take it off because I decided to bash her. I do like her but I needed to create some space between this story and another and that was one way that I decided to do it. I do like Hermione so she might get a redemption but I'll probably exile her to the Muggle world. Also you might have noticed that I changed the title to the entire story. The new title comes from the Ruelle song 'Rival'. Another thing is that there will be more graphic sexual scenes. Draco is very sexually aware (he kinda has to be) and I might be involving things like (but not limited to): cock rings, butt plugs, sounding rods, genitalia piercings, and nipple piercings. If anything on that list made you squeamish please don't message me if they show up. I'm giving you warning now because I may not give you any warning at whatever chapter these items show up at. I'm really leaning towards Harry having a dick piercing.
> 
>  
> 
> All that being said please enjoy the chapter.

It didn’t surprise Draco that when he walked into the defence classroom Professor Lupin was standing in the front of the classroom. No one had been able to figure out why he had left the year before but he was back apparently. The class was rather uneventful but Draco couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the back of Harry Potter’s head. In his defence, it was a very nice mop of black hair. Not really but he could pretend like he was just physically attracted to the other boy. Once the class was over Draco was one of the first people out of the room with Pansy and Blaise trailing behind him. They had Potions next and while Draco didn’t struggle at the class it wasn’t one of his best. He set up in his usual spot on the left side at the front of the classroom. He usually worked alone, Blaise was so bad at Potions that if he didn’t have Pansy there to keep him from messing up he would have probably killed half the class by this year. He was quietly reading over the potion that they were going to be making that day when a person was suddenly at his station with him. Startled he looked up and found Harry setting up beside him

“What do you think you’re doing?” Draco hissed starting to get panicked. Harry didn’t respond at first, just continued to set up his own supplies and ingredients.

“I figured we needed to talk and this way no one can really eavesdrop without blowing themselves up. Anyways, Professor Slughorn said we needed to work in partners for the next few potions and we both usually work alone.” Harry said finally in a soft, smooth voice. Draco frowned but could find no fault in Potter’s logic.

“I have nothing to discuss with you.” Draco snapped. Harry humed but said nothing more.  They were halfway through the first steps of the potion when Harry spoke again

“Draco, I understand that this is hard.” He began but Draco cut him off by nearly stabbing Harry in the hand with the knife he had been skinning newt eyes with. Harry grabbed his wrist in a tight grip, eyes aflame with anger. Draco flinched away from Harry, pulling at the grip. Harry gently took the knife out of his hand before tightening his grip briefly and letting go

“That is enough.” Harry said firmly and low. Draco felt himself freeze at the tone. It was dark and commanding. Draco didn’t dare disobey. Harry turned back to the potion, finishing skinning the newt’s eyes and adding them to the cauldron. Draco worked on the next ingredient waiting for the abuse to start. He had angered Harry and now he would be punished. Harry didn’t say anything until their potion was simmering for twenty minutes. Draco was playing with the corner of his textbook waiting for Harry to either verbally or physically attack him. He figured it would probably be verbal, it was kinda hard to physically attack another student in class and get away with it though Draco was sure Harry could spin it so that Draco was in the wrong if he really wanted to.

“Stop fidgeting, I’m not angry. I wrote to my father the other day and we made a plan to help you with your father. It has come to the Dark Lord’s attention that most of the dark faction is selling their kids to the highest bidder and it infuriated him. There will be a meeting soon, I’m not sure when, and that problem will be resolved but my father doubted that it would stop your father from selling you one last time. To fix this I will be buying you.” Harry said as if he was commenting on the weather. Draco froze. So this was how Potter got his hands on him. It was a completely Slytherin move, eliminating the competition for Draco by having the Dark Lord order the most fervent buyers to stop bidding.

“-co? Draco?” Harry’s voice brought Draco out of his dark thoughts. Draco turned to look at him to find him seemingly waiting for an answer to a question Draco hadn’t heard

“Well it seems you have everything all worked out. Don’t let me stop you.” Draco said turning away again to begin preparing the next ingredient. He could practically feel Harry frowning at the back of his head

“So you don’t care that your father is selling you to the highest bidder and letting them do whatever they want with you?” Harry said and there was a sharp edge to his voice. Draco paused to think about it. He hadn’t really known any different. His father had been selling him in some way for as long as he could remember. It had turned sexual when he was five, groping and being splattered with the cum of older men. Draco had long since given up on trying to escape his fate

“It’s always been that way. Even if it changed now we can’t change the past.” Draco said softly before returning to his task. They didn’t talk for the rest of the class period and Draco let Harry put the stasis charms on their potion while he rushed to clean up his own items and ingredients. He almost made it out of the room without Professor Slughorn stopping him

“Mr. Malfoy don’t forget your lessons with me tonight. I would hate to have to write to your father saying that you weren’t doing well in my class.” Slughorn said and Draco nodded. The man called it lessons but Draco knew it was personal time with Draco’s body. The old man had a thing about watching Draco use toys to get himself off. Out of all the men Draco serviced he had to admit that Slughorn was one of the best. He was nice, allowing Draco to sleep on his couch afterwards if Draco didn’t have the energy to get back to the dorms. He also didn’t touch Draco or smear his fluids across Draco. He respected Draco’s limits and allowed Draco to choose which toys he wanted to play with each time.

“I’ll be there Sir. It was eight, correct?” Draco asked and the Potions professor nodded.

 

Pansy watched one of her oldest friends limp into the Slytherin common room and thought back to the conversation she had had after Potions class with Potter. Apparently the Gryffindor was worried about Draco after hearing he needed ‘lessons’ in Potions and had asked what he could do to help. Pansy had wanted to laugh but had refrained, it wasn’t the nieve Gryffindor’s fault that he didn’t know about the unsavory habits of the Elitists in the Wizarding World. People like the Weasleys never knew what other Purebloods did to their kids and those in the Ministry who did were probably in on it.

“How was it?” She asked getting up from her spot on the couch to let him lay down. He gave her a shrug

“Normal. I came twice, he could barely come once. He gave me a handsome tip and some butterbeer before sending me back here.” Draco said with a shrug as he dropped his school bag onto the floor beside the couch and pulled out his Potions essay that was due that Thursday. Pansy debated on telling him about Potter’s inquiry but decided against it. Draco had enough stress on him that he didn’t need to worry about the rumors that might spread no matter how true they were.  

 

Harry watched Draco’s dot on the Marauder's Map return to the Slytherin Common Room from the personal quarters of Professor Slughorn. So it was more than just the Death Eaters buying the children. It made Harry want to punch the Potions professor. How dare he rape a student. But no matter how much he wanted to kill Lucius Malfoy for selling Draco, he wanted to kill Dumbledore more. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Dumbledore knew what was going on in the school between Draco and Slughorn and yet he did nothing about it. It was sickening.

 _“It’s always been that way. Even if it changed now we can’t change the past.”_ Draco’s words echoed in Harry’s mind and he grabbed a sheet of parchment to write a new letter to his father. A new plan was forming in his head and he had to work fast to put it in motion.

 

**_Lucius Malfoy Arrested for Breaking into Department of Mysteries_ **

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Late last night the Auror Department got a juicy tip that someone was going to break into the Department of Mysteries and steal a prophecy. They arrived just in time to find Lucius Malfoy holding in the Prophecy room holding the prophecy about Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When Questioned by Aurors he said that he was there under orders of You-Know-Who though my sources at the ministry claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was vanquished on October 31, 1981. When questioned under Veritaserum the story changes yet again with him stating that he had gotten a tip that the prophecy was a fake. This might be the case since it is well known that with a real prophecy only the people listed on the orb is able to hold it and Lord Malfoy was caught not only holding it but about to put it in his robe pocket. This begs the question, was it real? Did the Potters die for nothing? Who made the prophecy if it wasn’t real? Does Albus Dumbledore, someone who supposedly heard the prophecy first hand, know that this was all a set up? And most of all my dearest readers, how long with Lord Malfoy be sentenced for?_

Harry put the paper down with satisfaction. His father had worked quickly to have the current Lord Malfoy arrested and with money in the right places the charges would definitely stick. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and found Draco sitting between Parkinson and Zabini. He didn’t appear to be eating and that worried Harry. Draco was small as it was he didn’t need to miss meals.

“I can’t believe this! Who would honestly believe that Professor Dumbledore had anything to do with faking a prophecy? Honestly, the nerve of this woman. Spreading lies and slander.” Hermione huffed and Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something nasty about the Headmaster. He was glad his father had made sure to include Dumbledore into the paper. It wouldn’t do anything to the senile old man’s reputation yet but it was only the first of many blows to the old coot. Harry couldn’t wait for the day where he could show his true colors. His father was doing most of that work, Harry just had to play the good Savior of the Wizarding World. Vaguely Harry wondered if Tom and his father could sneak in to watch the Triwizard Tournament. No doubt Dumbledore would find some way to make Harry participate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I regret to inform you that updates will be VERY slow. My laptop decided to take a swan dive (with help from my duchhound) off my bed and onto hardwood floors. I was able to write most of this on my tablet but that takes FOREVER and makes my fingers cramp. I will be continuing to update just not very fast since I have to borrow a computer to write efficently. Please be patient with me. Anyways, this chapter actually got completely rewritten since I last informed you of it's status. There is a small smut at the end but mostly I'm setting up for Slughorn's fun time which you know will make Harry mad.

Draco hadn’t gone to the halloween feast. Not because he was feeling ill but because he had barely had two minutes alone that day and needed some space. Ever since his father had been sentenced to ten years in Azkaban neither Pansy nor Blaise had left him alone for more than fifteen minutes. It wasn’t until the next morning did he learn what had happened. He didn’t believe for a second that Harry had put his own name into the cup which meant someone was trying to kill the other boy. It wasn't anything to do with him, he told himself, and he tried to push the worry and concern out of his mind. It didn't work and he was barely able to eat a biscuit at breakfast due to his stomach doing flips. He was on his way to Charms when Professor Slughorn stopped him

“I know your father is in jail so I was wondering who I should make the payment for your services to.” Slughorn said and Draco frowned. He knew that the Dark Lord had put a stop to the sellings. Still, it wasn’t like Slughorn made him do anything he didn’t already do in the comfort of his own dorm room. 

“I'll send you the new information before our next session. It’s Wednesday, correct?” Draco said making an executive decision to continue the session with the clients he chose an with his own stipulations. It would limit his clientele but the ones he would lose we're the ones he hated because they were into extreme humiliation or pain. Sometimes both. It would give him extra money since he was only fourteen and couldn't yet touch the majority of the Malfoy accounts. He knew he had to be fifteen to claim his full lordship

“Yes, eight o'clock sound good?” Slughorn said and Draco nodded.

“Anything you particularly want to see?” Draco asked. They fell into silence as a seventh year Hufflepuff walked by

“I wouldn't object to a good sound.” Slughorn said before hurrying off. Draco made it to Charms barely in time earning a look from Professor Flitwick. He slid into the seat Pansy had saved for him.

“Where were you?” Pansy hissed at him and he gave a half hearted shrug.

“Professor Slughorn wanted to talk about my extra lessons.” Draco murmured just loud enough for her to hear. She nodded but didn't push the subject. He only paid Half attention to the lesson due to the fact that he already knew the summoning charm. Once the bell rang he left and headed towards the library. Pansy and Blaise said their goodbyes and headed off to Divinations but Draco had elected to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. He had thought about continuing Muggle Studies but had learn so little accurate information last year that he had dropped the class in favor of doing an independent study in the subject. He nodded to Madam Pince as he passed her and headed for the section on magical creatures. Grabbing every single book on nesting dragons he dropped them on the table where Harry was working alone

“Trying to tell me something Draco?” Harry asked jokingly

“My father was a part of planning the tasks and since I've become the head of the Malfoy house I've read all his correspondence between him and those in the ministry.” Draco said. Harry put his quill down

“The first task has something to do with dragons.” Harry stated sounding unsure

“I can neither confirm nor deny that nesting mother dragons are being flown in from Romania later this month.” Draco said flatly. Harry nodded and Draco turned to leave.

“Draco!” Harry called as he was walking away and he paused and turned back to see what the raven wanted,

“Why are you helping me?” The question didn't surprise Draco as much as he thought it would

“Because you helped me.” Draco said before walking away. He settled down at his own table not far from where Harry was sitting and pulled out his copy of ‘Advanced Runes in Practical Situations’ and began to read. It wasn't the book that had been assigned for fourth years but was commonly used by seventh years who were interested in fields like warding or cursebreakers. Draco was reading it because it was on his level. His father had started his education at the tender age of six on things he deemed important like politics, war games, runes, psychology, philosophy, and, of course, seduction. He had kept up with all of the extra lessons even after going to Hogwarts and other lessons had been added like Dark Magic, Advanced Transfiguration, Magical Creatures, and even the basics of healing. He knew it was a lot of information but his father had expected even more from him. Draco had just finished a chapter when Granger, Weaselette, and Weasley strode in like they owned the place. They didn't see Harry but Weasley saw Draco and he made a bee-line straight for him with the other two following close behind. 

“Well, well, well. A slimy snake in enemy territory.” Weasley said with a vicious smirk. Granger spotted the book he was reading and frowned

“What are you doing with a book like that? You can't possibly be so advanced in Runes that you can actually understand anything that book says.” She said and Weaselette giggled. Draco didn't let them rile him. He  _ was _ the top in their class and third in the whole school despite what Granger went on about being the brightest witch.

“I found it rather redundant to ‘Runes in Any Situation’ by Maggie Bolwurzst actually. Most of the runes a fifth year could do but Pansy loves the subject and will ask for a review so I figured I'd read it so she didn't have to.” Draco said monotonous. Granger flushed red and shut her mouth so fast her teeth slacked.

“Well aren't you cocky. We’ll just have to teach you a lesson.” Weasley snarled drawing his wand. Suddenly Pince was rushing over

“All three of you out!” She hissed sounding enraged. 

“What about Malfoy?” Weaselette asked trying to sound innocent. 

“Mr. Malfoy hasn't done anything to warrant me kicking him out. You three are banned for a week!” Pince snapped. When Granger started to protest the librarian seemed to growl

“Three weeks Miss Granger. Keep protesting and it'll be an entire month!” She barked and the trio left without further complaint. Draco would have put Madam Pinces’ appearance off as a stroke of luck if he hadn't seen Harry slip back into his seat with a smug look on his face.

 

Harry watched Draco the rest of the day. The blond eat much at lunch or dinner and that worried Harry. It was just before curfew when Harry was able to corner Draco in a fifth floor bathroom

“Draco.” Harry said so that he didn’t scare the other boy. Draco turned to look at him   
“Potter.” Draco replied in a monotone voice. Harry knew it was a mask, Draco acting like he didn’t care. He didn’t let it bother him.

“Before your father went to Azkaban he signed a consort contract.” Harry said and Draco went pale as a sheet

“Who do I have to bond with? Please don’t tell me it’s Thedrid Nott because I will kill myself if it is.” Draco said. He looked like he could collapse at any moment and Harry rushed to help him sit on the floor

“No, it’s not anyone that old. It’s me.” Harry said and Draco made a choking sound

“Why would you want me? Aren’t you madly in love with the Weasley chit?” Draco asked sounding broken. Harry sat down beside him and pulled Draco into his side. Immediately the other boy relaxed and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, curling into Harry’s side.    
“Truth be told I abhor Ginny. She’s a slut who’s slept with half the upper years in Gryffindor at least. I wouldn’t hang out with those three if I didn’t have to.” Harry said and Draco hummed. His warm breath puffed on Harry’s neck and Harry realized Draco was falling asleep.  He was glad that the Slytherin was trusting enough to fall asleep in his arms. Taking advantage of Draco’s half asleep state he decided to press the matter that had made him watch Draco in the first place.

“Draco.” Harry said softly and Draco hummed in leu of an actual response so Harry Continued, “You need to eat more.”  Draco sighed 

“I take nutrient potions so I’m okay.” He replied and Harry frowned

“Madam Pomfrey let’s you live of nutrient potions?” He asked and Draco snorted

“Merlin no, I make them myself. Their one potion I’m rather good at.” He said. Harry paused to think

“Promise me that you’ll eat more. One meal, I don’t care which but you have to eat more at one meal.” Harry said and Draco hummed

“Alright. I’ll eat more at dinner. It’ll make Pansy happy, she’s always going on about how good the roast is but I’ve never tried it.” Draco said and Harry pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

“Your awfully accepting of our bonding contract.” Harry said and Draco shrugged as best he could

“I’ve always known I would be sold off to one of my clients. I have always hoped it would be to one of the less sadistic ones. I figure you wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of getting my father arrested if you wanted to rape me. You would have just bought me for the night.” Draco said softly. It was Harry’s turn to hum and they sat there in silence for a moment.

“We should be getting back to our dorm rooms.” Harry said and Draco pulled away. Draco stood and helped Harry off the floor 

“May…” Draco began but blushed and turned away

“I’ll give you whatever you want Draco.” Harry said grabbing Draco’s wrist. Draco turned back

“Kissing has always been forbidden for me. The clients can leave hickeys but they aren’t allowed to kiss me. I was just wondering…” Draco trailed off again but Harry got the idea. Slowly, so he didn’t scare Draco he moved so that their chests were touching. Cupping Draco’s face he pressed his lips against Draco’s. Draco moaned into the kiss and Harry slipped his tongue into Draco’s mouth. They kissed for several seconds before Harry pulled away and felt more than saw that Draco was hard. Draco blushed and Harry grinned mischievously

“Do yuo want help?” Harry asked, sliding his hand down to cup Draco’s bulge. Draco whimpered and nodded. Harry spun him around so that Draco’s back was against his chest, one of his arms kept Draco in place by resting on his midsection while the other teased Draco’s growing tent. Draco let out a whine when Harry slid his hand into Draco’s pants and wrapped it around his erection. Slowly Harry began to pump the hard flesh and one of Draco’s hands reached up to tangle in Harry’s hair while he bit down on a knuckle on the other hand. Harry savored each muffled whine and groan he got out of the smaller boy. 

“Please...Harry, please.” Draco whimpered and Harry took pity on him and sped up the ministrations. Draco came not long after that, arching against Harry and bit down hard enough on his knuckle that it was definitely going to bruise. Harry cast a wordless, wandless cleaning charm and let Draco lean heavily on him while murmuring a steady stream of praise in Draco’s ear. Once Draco wasn’t breathing heavily and could stand on his own Harry gave him one last peck on the forehead and sent him off to his dorm. When he was alone he took a deep breath and forced his own erection to go away before heading off to the Gryffindor dorms. It had been a good night. A very good night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo if you haven't, Subscribe, Bookmark and, as always, leave a comment. Comments are amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have Jade01 to thank for me updating tonight. I was originally going to work on an original story that is seeming to go nowhere but somehow she inspired me to finish this chapter though she had no idea how I had planned to end this chapter and might regret inspiring me. I'm not sure if you should thank me or want to string me up from a lamppost and use me as a pinata but do remember that if you string me up from a lamppost I can't write the next chapter.

Draco stood outside Professor Slughorn’s quarters at five to eight on Wednesday. He wasn’t sure why he had agreed to this anymore. Harry would be furious. They hadn’t talked since Monday but Draco could feel the other boy’s eyes on him almost the entire time he was outside the Slytherin common room. 

“You’re being stupid.” He muttered to himself and knocked. Slughorn answered the door a few moments later and smiled. 

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t show.” The portly man said and Draco smiled 

“Of course I’ve come. You’ve already paid and it would set a bad precedent if I took you money and didn’t give you what you paid for.” Draco said with fake happiness. Slughorn nodded 

“Of course. Come in.” He said and Draco entered the man’s quarters. He’d been here many times before for other sessions. Knowing the routine he took his shoes off at the door and carefully stripped his school uniform off, folding each piece and carefully setting them on top of his shoes. Slughorn liked to pretend he wasn’t getting off to one of his students doing sexual activities. Once he was naked, Draco pulled a jar of lube and a rather unique sounding rod from his bag. It was one-hundred and thirty millimeters long including the flared tip. What made it his favorite toy was the fact that it wasn’t a smooth rod, it flared up to five millimeters in places before tapering away to the smallest diameter at three millimeters. He had a whole set of these but this one was the easiest to use without prep. Slughorn settled down in his usual armchair that was situated across from the couch and Draco sat on the couch with the lube and rod. He spread his legs and liberally coated the rod with the lub before positioning it at the tip of his cock. Pausing, he made sure the client was ready before slowly working the sounding rod into his cock. He let gravity do most the initial work, sinking the rod into the channel. The bumps ripped a moan from his lips and he was sure to make it even more obscene than it normally would be. This was a show after all. He made gentle stirring motions as he lifted the rod and let it sink further in.

“Just like that.” Draco heard the client say but he didn’t respond with anything more than another obscene moan. He let all the little sounds escape him as he fucked his own cock with a metal rod. He was close to his own completion when he heard the client grunt his completion. With a few more dips and a well placed twist, Draco came. Carefully, he removed the sounding rod from his urethra and recapped the lube

“Did you enjoy yourself sir?” Draco asked and the client hummed

“I think you’ve earned yourself a bonus. I’ll transfer additional funds into our usual account.” The client said and Draco nodded. The client handed Draco a cloth to clean up the seaping cum and Draco gratefully took it. Once he was clean he slipped his boxers on and hid the sounding rod and lube back into his bag. He knew he wasn’t free to leave yet. They had to play the game now. Draco returned to the living room as Slughorn exited the kitchen with a mug of tea for himself and a mug of coffee for Draco. Draco took the mug without complaint and carefully took a sip to make sure it was cool enough to drink. 

“I was rather surprised that you wished to continue this...line of work now that your father is in Azkaban. It didn’t seem like it was something you would choose.” Slughorn said and Draco hummed

“I can’t claim full lordship until I’m fifteen so I can’t access the full vaults that being the Head of House comes with. You know of my mother’s habits and how...debilitating they can be on funds.” Draco said before taking another sip of his coffee after deeming it drinkable. Slughorn frowned

“My boy, there are many things you could do rather than sell you body like a cheap whore. You have such potential and I’m afraid if this business got out it would ruin you and your future.” The professor said. Draco looked down at the mug in his hands and the dark liquid that it contained 

“I know and it scares me. I don’t want to besmirch the Malfoy name I just don’t know what else I good at. Father always said I was only good because I was pretty and that I had no other uses.” Draco said truthfully. Slughorn set his own cup down on the coffee table and moved to sit beside his student. 

“Have you talked to any of your old clients? Other than me of course.” He asked and Draco shook his head. He had been waiting for things with his father’s trial to die down before contacting anyone about sessions. This session with Slughorn had been planned through convenience rather than actual planning.

“This is what’s going to happen then. You’re going to get out of the business. You’re going to do what most young, intelligent students are doing and offer to tutor younger years for money. I will continue to deposit a good chunk of galleons in a vault that you can access for your mother’s upkeep. When you turn fifteen I will stop the deposits. I have only two conditions.” Slughorn said and Draco frowned. They would be doosies with everything that the older man was giving him

“There’s a transfiguration spell that turns a flower into a creature. I want you to learn it and transfigure a flower from the Malfoy gardens into the most beautiful fish you can think of and give it to me as a gift. The second is that you get yourself a second wand that doesn’t have a trace and carry it with you everywhere you go. The Dark Lord won’t be happy that your father isn’t running the Death Eaters anymore. He’ll retaliate and I don’t want you caught in the crossfire.” Slughorn said. Draco frowned

“Wouldn’t Voldemort be glad my father isn’t trying to take his place anymore?” He asked and Slughorn got a frightened look on his face. Like he was afraid that something was going to come after him if he said any more. 

“Voldemort isn’t the only Dark Lord in this world.” Slughorn said getting all cagey. Draco nodded like he understood what the professor meant and it seemed to calm the older man down. 

“Well, I think you’ve been out past curfew long enough. Do you think you can make it back to your dorm or shall I escort you?” Slughorn asked standing. Draco drained the rest of his coffee from the cup before setting it on the coffee table and standing as well

“I should be able to make it back on my own. Thank you for the coffee sir.” Draco said before quickly redressing. He didn’t bother to tuck his shirt back in and slung his bag over his shoulder

“Good, good. If you ever need someone to talk to my door is always open.” Slughorn said and Draco left. He made it back to his dorm without any issues but with the feeling that he was being followed the entire time. He had kept a good eye on his surroundings but hadn’t seen any sign of Mrs. Norris or anyone else. Nether Pansy or Blaise were waiting for him in the common room but Theo was there

“Everything okay Draco?” Theo asked with an eyebrow raised

“Everything's good. Just had to do one last session with Professor Slughorn before my contract was up.” Draco lied and the other boy frowned

“Sorry to hear that. I’m glad your father was put in Azkaban. I can’t see him being to happy about the Dark Lords ban on our parents secondary cash flow.” Theo said and Draco shrugged. 

“Knowing him he would have found a way around it. Probably by only selling me to Neutrals who wouldn’t squeal to the Dark Lord or the Ministry.” He said and Theo hummed. There was a moment of awkward silence before Theo spoke again

“You’re really good friends with Blaise correct?” Theo asked and it was Draco’s turn to hum. 

“Is he...you know….attracted to guys at all?” Theo asked hesitantly and Draco froze. Carefully he moved around the couch to sit beside Theo

“Yes he is. Sort of. Blaise is hard to categorize because he’s fluid in who he likes. He doesn’t see male and female but rather who he’s attracted to and who he’s not.” Draco said and Theo immediately wilted. Draco felt bad for him because he could tell Theo was genuinely attracted to Blaise.

“Thanks. I should have known he wouldn’t like me back. I don’t think he even knows my name.” Theo muttered. Draco patted him on his shoulder and made a mental note to mention this to Blaise. He got up and headed up to his dorm where he pulled out the sound and carefully cleaned it before replacing it in its case with the rest of the set. From there he placed the case and the jar of lube in a special compartment in his trunk that was password protected. He changed into pyjamas and brushed his teeth before settling onto his bed with Cheshire purring away at his side and his charms homework on his lap. He worked for another hour before casting a drying charm on the ink so that it wouldn’t smear and setting it aside. Drawing the curtains around his bed he laid down and fell into a restless sleep. 

 

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room staring at the smoldering fire long after most of his housemates had gone to bed. The Marauder’s map sat in his lap but he wasn’t watching it anymore. Draco was back in his dorm room and he wasn’t moving which meant he was probably asleep in bed. Harry couldn’t sleep though. Not after what he had seen on the map. He was too angry and knew he need to calm down before he hurt someone. Casting a tempus he saw that it was close to six in the morning. No time to sleep now, he would have to go without. Carefully, as to not wake his roommates, he gathered a change of clothes and slipped into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. He headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast thirty minutes later as Neville and Seamus were just getting up. Checking the map he saw that Draco was also up and headed to the Great Hall without anyone else with him. Perfect. Harry sped up and was able to grab Draco before he could enter the Hall and dragged him into an empty classroom.

“What were you doing in Slughorn’s quarters last night?” Harry hissed, his anger bubbling to the surface. Draco yanked his arm out of Harry’s grip and took a few steps back away from Harry and further into the classroom. 

“I don’t see how that is any of your business but he was giving me advice on what to do now that my father’s in Azkaban.” Draco said sounding aristocratic. 

“Is that what a professor fucking a student is called these days?” Harry asked bitterly and Draco got a horrified look on his face

“How…” He began but trailed off

“How did I know he fucks you?” Harry asked, his voice rising in his anger, “I know everything Draco. You should know that by now. After all I’ve done for you, you continue to sell yourself like a cheap whore? After knowing that there’s a contract between our families, between us, you continue to sleep around?” Draco turned away from him, hands clenched in tight fists

“What do you want from me? Break the contract if you don’t want used goods but do so knowing that I’ve always been used and you’re the one who was deluding yourself. I know what I am.” Draco said so calmly it was enough to snap Harry out of his anger. Or at least, let him get a hold of it before he did something he regretted. 

“Tell me one thing. One thing that should make me not take you to court for breach of contract.” Harry said. Draco remained silent for several long moments and just when Harry thought he wasn’t going to say anything in his defence Draco turned to him. Harry could see that he was crying 

“It would ruin me.” Draco said in a soft but worn voice. Harry turned on his heels and left the classroom. He didn’t make it more than two steps down the hall before he heard the sound of sobs coming from the classroom behind him. He paused, a worm of guilt ate at his heart but he didn’t go back. After the briefest of pauses he continued on to the Great Hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions, decisions. To be quite honest I'm going to work on the next chapter right away so keep your pitchforks and torches in your closets. Whether or not I update tonight is an entirely different matter though if I finish the chapter tonight I will probably post it. I do like happy readers.
> 
> Anyways, comment, subscribe, bookmark, and kudo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is late and I'm very sorry about that. However it is also almost three thousand words and is comprised of three different languages, one of which I don't actually speak. We get answers and tears, and underage drinking. Gotta love Slytherins.

Draco skipped classes that day. Staying in his dorm room pretending to be sick. He knew he would have to answer to Blaise and Pansy but he just wanted to disappear. His father going to Azkaban would be old news to the fact that he was a whore. A prostitute. A booty call. It was going to ruin him to the point that he would have to kill himself to escape the shame. His curtains fluttered open an hour after dinner to expose Pansy. She gave him a soul searching look before sitting criss-cross at the foot of his bed and giving him an expecting look. He fidgeted for another moment before giving into her silent demand

“I had a bonding contract with Potter. It probably was the last thing my father signed before he was carted away but it was legal.” He started but paused unsure of how to continue. 

“What do you mean ‘was’? Shouldn’t it still be legal unless his guardian didn’t sign it?” She asked and he felt tears drip down his face. With a sniffle he wiped them away

“He found out about Slughorn. I’m not sure how but he thinks I’m sleeping with him and is going to sue me for breach of contract. It’ll ruin me, I know it.” Draco said softly, resigned to his fate. Pansy frowned and took his hand

“He must understand that your father forced you to do those things. That you had no choice.” She said and he shrugged

“I had a choice the last time.I  _ chose _ to go to Slughorn’s one last time. That he can ruin me for even though I didn’t do anything with him!” Draco said suddenly angry, straightening his spine and clenching his hands. The anger passed as quickly as it came and he slumped again. 

“I’m going to fix this. You stay here and get some rest, Merlin knows how much you’ve stressed today.” Pansy said sliding off the bed. Draco wanted to protest but couldn’t find the energy. He allowed her to tuck him into the duvet and brush a lock of his hair out of his eyes. He reached out blindly and grabbed her wrist

“Don’t go yet. Will, will you sing that lullaby for me?” He asked not realizing how much like a frightened, needy child he sounded. Pansy sat on the edge of the bed by his hip and nodded. He let his eyes close as she began to hum the first notes of the song

“ _ Chut, petit bébé, ne dis pas un mot, _ __  
_ Maman va t'acheter un oiseau moqueur. _ __  
_ Et si cet oiseau moqueur ne chante pas, _ __  
_ Maman va t'acheter une bague en diamant. _ __  
_ Et si cette bague en diamant tourne en laiton, _ __  
_ Maman va t'acheter un verre. _ __  
_ Et si ce miroir est brisé, _ __  
_ Maman va t'acheter une chèvre. _ __  
_ Et si cette chèvre ne tire pas, _ __  
_ Maman va t'acheter une charrette et un taureau. _ __  
_ Et si ce panier et ce taureau se retournent, _ __  
_ Maman va t'acheter un chien nommé Rover. _ __  
_ Et si ce chien nommé Rover n'aboie pas. _ __  
_ Maman va t'acheter toi, cheval et charrette. _ __  
_ Et si ce cheval et ce chariot tombent, _ _  
_ __ Eh bien, tu seras toujours le plus gentil petit bébé de la ville. ” She sang and he drifted off as she started the lullaby over again.

 

Pansy strode up to the portrait that guarded the Gryffindor Common Room. The oversized woman looked Pansy up and down and sniffed in distant

“I need to speak with Harry Potter.” Pansy said and the painting frowned 

“I’m afraid Slytherins aren’t allowed in the Gryffindor Common Room. You’ll have to speak with him some other time.” The painted lady said before turning away from Pansy. With a vicious smirk Pansy pulled her wand out

“I’ve always wondered if portraits can feel pain when someone rips their canvas. Mother would never let me test it out on any of the portraits at home but there’s no one around to stop me from trying it out on you.” The painted lady turned sharply to face her, a look of horror on her rosy face

“You wouldn’t!” The portrait snapped sharply in awe

“I would if it meant I spoke to Harry Potter. Now, would you like to give a message to one of your insufferable kin inside or do I have to make good on my threat?” She snapped and the portrait looked sheepish

“I can’t speak to those inside. You’ll have to wait for someone to come out or in.” The woman said before quickly adding, “Please don’t cut me!” Pansy scoffed at the cowardness of the Gryffindor’s portrait. She put her wand away and strode up to the portrait who cowered into the far side away from her. With quick motions she rapped her knuckles on the portrait, loud enough for someone inside to hear her if they weren’t being utterly rambunctious. She almost thought she would have to do it again when the portrait swung open and Granger stuck her head out

“Can we help you?” Granger asked and Pansy nodded

“I need to speak with Potter.” She said and Granger stepped out of the Portrait hole

“What is this all about? Harry’s been in a foul mood all day.” Granger said. Pansy paused for a moment before making a decision

“He cursed Draco and I need him to undo the damage. Draco has been hiding out in his dorm room all day.” Pansy lied and Granger snorted

“He needs to stop provoking Harry then. It’s his own fault if he can’t handle a prank.” Granger said turning to go back into the Common Room

“If Potter doesn’t fix Draco I’ll write a letter to the Board of Governors and say that it’s a bullying campaign. Most of them have children in Slytherin who will gladly back me up. How high and mighty do you think your little savior will be when he’s kicked out of school and his wand snapped?” Pansy said bluffing. Granger paused 

“I’m not letting you in here.” She said slowly as if she wasn’t sure what to do. Deciding not to push her luck, Pansy nodded.

“Fine. Tell him to meet me on the seventh floor in the left corridor near the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. If he doesn’t show I’ll report him to the Board.” Pansy said before striding away. She had barely leaned against the left wall across from the tapestry for five minutes before Potter strode up. He had a scowl on his face but she didn’t let it phase her, simply starting the conversation with something that would shock him

“If you go through with those charges Draco will kill himself.” She said bluntly and without emotion. The scowl slipped off his face and was replaced with shock for a brief moment before he put an emotionless mask up

“Why do you think that? Did he say that?” He asked and that was when Pansy knew he was never going to draw up charges for a breach of contract. Not that she wasn’t going to make him sweat a bit. He had reduced her best friend to a nervous wreck who probably  _ had  _ thought about killing himself eventually to escape the shame of being called a whore and a prostitute and whatever other derogatory terms Draco might have come up with during the day when he had been left alone with his dark thoughts

“Not here.” She said pausing to decide whether or not to show Potter the Come and Go Room that was Draco, Blaise and her little secret. Finally, after a brief moment she led him down towards the dungeons. There was a secret room that they could use that wasn’t known to anyone outside Slytherin. Those who did know about it kept it well stocked with food and drinks, both alcoholic and not, as well as keeping the latest editions of books and magazines. She whispered the password to the portrait so that Potter wouldn’t hear it and stepped inside. The door shut behind Potter but she ignored him in favor of grabbing a glass and pouring two fingers of whiskey into it

“I’m waiting.” Potter said sounding impatient as she took a sip of her drink. Rolling her eyes in a very unladylike way, she turned to face him

“I’m not sure what you think you were doing when you said that you were going to sue him for a breach in contract or what you even thought you knew about him and Slughorn so I will do the talking for the time being and you will shut up, sit down, and listen because if you don’t there won’t be a savior or even a Dark Prince. Understood?” Pansy snapped and, for once, Potter listened. He sat down on the edge of the large bed in the room and Pansy settled herself in one of the two armchairs. She took another sip of her whiskey before beginning

“To a Malfoy, pride and image are everything. They don’t believe in connections, thinking they are weak. His mother is a drug addict and even when she was clean she treated Draco like he was her personal house elf. He has scars along his shoulder blades from where she would grind her cigarettes into his skin. His father started selling him at the age of five. He would be fondled and cum on and when he was seven they actually penetrated. Without preparation. He’s had sex with thirteen different men that I know of and Horace Slughorn isn’t one of them. Slughorn likes a show. He likes to watch Draco get himself off however Draco wants. He doesn’t force Draco to do anything and actually told Draco to get out of the business. He might be a perv and a letcher but at least he cares about us because no one else does. Now, on to your little threat. Draco may come off as cold and aloof but he craves someone actually caring about him and he thought, after your little encounter in the bathroom, that he had finally found someone who wanted more than sex from him. Not anymore. He’s terrified that he’ll bring shame to the Malfoy image and it’s brought him crumbling down to the ground. He was raised thinking that the most important thing for him to do is to keep the Malfoy image alive and your threat made him realize he is on the edge of destroying everything his parents taught him was important.” Pansy took a deep breath and drained her glass before getting up to get another. 

“I’m sorry. I screwed up and was angry. I hadn’t slept at all last night and I wasn’t thinking.” Potter said quietly as she poured another two fingers of whiskey. Without pausing she grabbed another glass and poured a finger of vodka before filling the glass up the rest of the way with sparkling soda water. She passed the soda and vodka over to Potter before sitting back down

“What are you going to do about the problem now that you know what you did wrong?” She asked as he took a gulp of his drink

“I have no bloody fucking clue.” He said sounding wrecked. Taking pity on the fool she sighed 

“You’ll start by apologising and promising him that you will not be sueing. Next you’ll mail order him something you think he’ll like that costs a pretty penny. I would suggest the Trimmel book on advanced human transfiguration that he’s had an eye on since it came out two weeks ago. He would buy it but he’s currently on a strict budget. After that you’ll ask him privately if you can court him. You’ll take it slow, he doesn’t trust you anymore but he wants to. I’m not sure why, he won’t tell. You’ll eventually make your courtship public. Probably not this year with the tournament and all. If you need any ideas on gifts send me a note. The first few dates you go on will have to have a chaperone. You can get me or Blaise to do that but not one of your posse. I don’t trust them.” Pansy said and Potter nodded along. 

“Do...do you think you could get him here? Tonight? So that I can apologise in person? It’s not something  I want to do in a letter, too personal.” Potter asked hesitantly and Pansy grinned. He had finally gotten his head out of his own ass

“Yeah, I’ll have him here in twenty minutes. You take this time to think about what you’re going to say and how you’re going to keep him in the room once he gets here.” She said before leaving the room to get Draco. Hopefully this wouldn’t end in disaster though when there was a Gryffindor involved one had to prepare for the worst.

 

Harry sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Whatever Pansy had mixed into the soda water had made his head slightly fuzzy. He had only drank about half of it too. He was so wrapped up in his own self depreciation that he missed the door opening and the brief scuffle when Draco tried to slip past Parkinson back out the door. He was roused from his thoughts when someone cleared their throat. Looking up he saw Draco look a mess. His hair stuck up in every direction, his eyes had huge bags as if he hadn’t slept for several days, his skin was pale with tear tracks running down his cheeks. 

“Forgive me, my love. YA ne zasluzhivayu tvoyey lyubvi, ya ne zasluzhivayu tebya. YA byl glup, chtoby govorit' v svoyem gneve, i ya poymu, yesli vy khotite bol'she ne videt' menya. YA provedu vsyu ostavshuyusya zhizn', pytayas' sdelat' eto dlya vas, yesli vy etogo pozhelayete. YA ne mogu nachat' opisyvat', naskol'ko ya uzhasen. YA ne budu sudit'sya s toboy, ya bol'she nikogda ne budu govorit' o tebe i Slagkhorne. YA prosto khochu tebya uderzhat'. Chtoby vse bylo v poryadke. Pozhaluysta, skazhi mne, chto s toboy vse v poryadke.” Harry spoke without realizing he had slipped into Russian. Tears slipped from his eyes and his voice had been filled with sorrow. Draco took a hesitant step towards him. 

“You might want to try that again in English.” Parkinson said sarcastically and Harry froze. What had been in that drink

“Um…” Harry began trying to get his thoughts to focus. Draco took another step towards him so that their knees were barely apart. Harry watched as Draco kneeled down in front of him and hesitantly put a hand on Harry’s knee. Frozen, Harry didn’t move as Draco gently took one of his hands and maneuvered it so that Harry was cupping the back of Draco’s neck

“I humbly ask your forgiveness in my transgressions. I will from this day on be in your service if you do so. I will give up everything if you ask it of me and forsaken my home and my family if you wish it of me. I offer my life to repay my sins.” Draco said hoarsely in a soft monotone voice as if he was reciting something he had heard. Horrified, Harry slipped off the bed so that he was kneeling in front of Draco. He cupped Draco’s face in his hands, stroking Draco’s prominent cheekbones as tears streamed down both of their faces

“I could never ask any of that of you. I will never bring up your relationship with Professor Slughorn again as long as you promise me that if you need money that you’ll come to me. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry. Prosti menya, pozhaluysta, prosti menya.” Harry begged. Draco let out a sob and curled into Harry’s chest. Sobs wracked the small blond’s body and Harry let him cling to him until they had passed. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Draco said softly once the tears had dried up. Harry let out a hum

“I know. I am too. We’re a pair of messes aren’t we?” He replied and Draco let out a hiccup of a laugh

“Promise me you’ll never leave me?” Draco asked and Harry pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head

“I promise. I’ll never leave you or hurt you. I’ll never push you past your limits or force you to do anything you don’t want to do. I’ll cherish you like you deserve.” Harry said and Draco nestled further into Harry’s arms. Neither of them noticed when Parkinson opened the door to leave and a beautiful calico kneazle slipped in nor when Parkinson told the kneazle to chaperone for the night. They were too caught up in each other to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter takes place in the beginning of November and the first task is later that month. Hopefully in the next chapter you will get to meet some new people but I'm not making any promises. Please kudo, subscribe, bookmark, and most of all comment. I may not be able to reply right away but I can read them on my phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I'm putting this story up for adoption. Some stuff has happened in RL and I've been thinking a lot about it and I cannot continue this story. I am putting all my Harry Potter stories up but if you're going to adopt one choose your favorite, I'm going to only give one story to each person unless there is more stories than people. If that is the case than I'll let you know after a couple days. Please message me on tumblr if you're interested, my username is TragedyUndertheSky (duh). I'm really sorry guys, I really am.

 

Who knew my name would be a warning

Tragedy


End file.
